A Fresh Start
by Sailor Star Lighter
Summary: One-Shot. How will Minako handle the revival of the Shittenou? Minako & Kunzite- Complete


So, I needed to write something just to get the writing juices flowing again before I started back on Do You Believe in Love Over Duty.

So here is a tiny One-Shot between Minako and Kunzite :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

She hurtled out of the building, tears forming in her cornflower blue eyes as she desperately tried to get away from the swirling storm of memories and emotions that threatened to engulf her. She could hear voices behind her calling her name, but her waist length golden hair swishing in her ears helped drown out the sounds, so she pushed through the crowd on the city sidewalk and continued to run. The destination didn't matter yet, only reaching a sufficient distance, but not even that would stem the questions forming in her mind. _Why, why, why?_

When at last her legs began to tire, she looked around her. She had somehow managed to end up at her school, which was usually the last place she wanted to be over the summer months, but now it seemed like the perfect place to hide. No one, probably not even the blue haired genius Ami, would think to look for her there. Checking her surroundings first, the beautiful teen vaulted the wall and landed softly on the other side. She felt safe for a moment and as she began to scout out a more secluded area in the school grounds, the memories she had been running from ebbed. She at last sat down at the table that she and the other girls had often used to eat lunch at. It didn't seem like it was all that long ago that they had been happily eating lunch there, preparing for Graduation and… _and…_ She felt her hands curl into fists.

The tears and memory about what had taken place just shortly beforehand sprang up unexpectedly:

**In Mamoru's Apartment:**

"_I'm so glad that you all made it! I know that this seems like it was very last minute, but I really needed all of you to be here as Mamoru and I have some news to share with you!" Said Usagi, who appeared to be in between a state of apprehension and excitement. "As you know, Mamoru proposed about a month ago and we have slowly started agreeing on wedding arrangements, but there was one that I didn't share with you guys because we wanted to see if it could be done first-"_

_Rei smiled mischievously at Usagi and interrupted, "Are you two already pregnant?"_

_Makoto, Ami, and Minako all laughed as Usagi's face turned pink, "No!"_

"_Then what's up? What is with all the mystery?" Asked Makoto, lounging next to Ami on a white sofa. Flour was all over her face and long brown hair and she smelled faintly of pastries. _

_Usagi gulped and glanced at her fiancée. Mamoru took the hint and spoke up. "In our last life, when Usako and I dreamed about our wedding, we had a clear picture of what we wanted. It seems that not much has changed on how we picture it in this life, though they are different dynamics at work because of past actions." Here he paused and looked at the four girls in front of him, almost pleading, "You guys mean everything to Usagi- you are her guardians and best friends! In both this life and the last one you guys were meant to stand by her side as her Bridesmaids. But for me, it has been a little more complicated. The Men I pictured standing beside me fell to the Dark Kingdom. But," Mamoru licked his lips nervously, "I still want them by my side the day I marry your Princess."_

_Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako all stared wide eyed at their young leaders as his words sunk in._

"_You can't be serious." Whispered Ami, her blue eyes closed as she shook her blue haired head._

"_This is some kind of joke, right? I mean, they betrayed us!" Makoto thundered, her green eyes sparking._

"_I don't understand how you could even make that happen, and if you could, why would you! They are a part of the reason we perished in our last lives! They almost destroyed us here!" Rei fired at the two of them._

"_I know! I know! But after we destroyed them, the healing power of the Silver Crystal purified their hearts and they have been living in their stones, advising Mamoru ever since! They have changed!" Begged Usagi, seeing the anger rising in her friends._

_Minako, who hadn't said a word, spoke up suddenly. "You… you have already revived them!"_

_The room went silent. Four pairs of eyes fell on Usagi, who could only stare at the floor._

"_Y.. yes."_

_As the word came out, the bedroom door behind the four young senshi opened and there appeared the Generals- the Heavenly Kings of Earth. Zoicite with his green eyes and long, curly, blonde hair. Tall Nephlyte who came forward with his long brown hair and deep blue eyes. Then Jadeite, who looked intently at Rei with his sky blue eyes as he ruffled his short blonde hair… and then…_

_Minako felt her breath catch as Kunzite, leader of the Generals, came forward. His steel grey eyes roved her face, silently questioning, as his shoulder length silver hair swept across his face._

_The all dropped into low bows, "Please, forgive us," They chorused. The request was met with silence, until-_

"_No," all heads whipped to Minako as the small word escaped her shrilly. Kunzite looked up at her and then took a step toward her, "Venus…"_

_Just hearing him say her name was enough to send shivers up her spine, but Minako pushed those feelings down. "No!" She looked at Usagi and Mamoru, "How could you do this? To not even give us warning?! After everything?!" She looked back at Kunzite and a small part of her was glad to see a pained expression on his face, but not enough to stop the memories, the thoughts, the betrayal…_

_Minako turned and bolted for the door. She could not break down in front of them. In front of him. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She had to get away…_

**Back at the Table**

Minako sobbed into her delicate hands. Why was this happening? She didn't want to face him. To see him immediately reminded her of everything they had shared before… before he had betrayed her to the Dark Kingdom and forced her to strike him down.

She had loved him. More passionately than she had ever dreamed herself possible of loving a man. A memory stirred in the depths of her mind of an example of such passion, but it was pushed aside by the sound of footsteps. Minako didn't bother to look up. She knew it was him. For a moment, everything was frozen. Then he spoke.

"Minako…" he whispered softly.

"Go away please," she gasped out.

"No, I'm not leaving until you have heard me."

"Please, Kunzite, just go," she softly cried. She heard him move and finally lifted her head only to see him kneeling in front of her.

"Minako, I have been given a second chance. I'm not about to go anywhere," he said delicately as he stroked her cheek. She stiffened, not wanting to give in so easily to him.

"Why did you betray me?" She looked into his eyes as she asked and saw again the expression of pain.

"I never wanted to. We were all of us taken by Beryl and slowly tortured until we believed night to be day. We became polluted and swore ourselves to her. When we were awakened, she gathered us up before our memories could return and we could have another chance. I'm so sorry." He said as he cupped her face with her hand. "Now the Prince and Princess have revived us, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to redeem myself."

She gazed at him unsteadily. "Do you really mean that," she whispered.

"Yes," came the unwavering reply.

Without warning Minako jumped into his arms. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. If he was surprised by this sudden action, he didn't let it stop him for too long. His arms wrapped around her back as he lifted her from the ground and kissed her back passionately, pouring all of his sorrow, regret, and longing into that one kiss.

Neither of them remember how long they stood there. Minako would later say a full day passed, while Kunzite would counter that it was closer to 15 minutes, though truly it was only five. But in that five minutes a millennia of hurt and betrayal was wiped clean from their memories as each silently agreed to start fresh and from the beginning. A new age was coming, and with Kunzite by her side, she would face it cheerfully.

* * *

Thanks!


End file.
